Amore, Passione, Lussuria
by AliviaLestrange
Summary: The story of when Lucius and Narcissa first met as young teenagers and their lives through the years from their later Hogwarts to Marriage to Post DHs, love, hurt, family moments, don't know where I am going with this.Happy New Year...
1. Chapter 1

The day was September 1, 1967 when he first saw her. All the students had gotten done saying their farewells to their loved ones as he saw her boarding the train, he rushed through the crowds and fallowed her but he was to far away. He walked through all the empty carriages for five minutes before the all the other students started pouring in. Where is she, the boy thought to himself, when he finally stumbled upon a carriage that housed the blonde beauty.

"Mind if I sit in here, all the other carriages are pretty filled?" He question.

"Go ahead." Said the girl as she remained looking out of the window. The eager young man came racing and sat right next to the young girl even though there was plenty of other places to sit.

"I am Lucius Malfoy, who are you?" Said the blonde haired, grey eyed boy. He reached out to give her a hand shake but she just stared at him coldly for a minute before finally accepting his gesture.

"I am Narcissa Black." Said the proud young witch.

"Ah a Black, that would explain your good looks." Winked Lucius. But he was not lieing, she was so different and exotic looking compared to her sisters Bellatrix and Andromeda, who were well known through out Hogwarts. The girl who sat before him had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a pale flawless complexion, very thin and petite, but still looked strong and tough while remaining elegant and poised.

"Charming." She smirked at him, while rolling her big blue eyes.

" I assume you are Slytherin, but how is it that I have never seen or met you before?" asked Lucius, who was starting his third year.

"Correct Mr. Malfoy but I am only in second year, perhaps that is why we have never met and I am sure that you do not hold much in socializing with children younger than you." Wow, she read him like a book, it was true Lucius was rarely ever caught fraternizing with younger students but, she was an exception.

"Well, Narcissa you are different. I want to know as much as possible about you while we are on this long train ride back to Hogwarts."

"Surely, You would rather be flirting with some girls or impressing your friends with something extravagant you got or did over the break?" She snappily said.

"Excuse me?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I have you completely figured out, Lucius, your rich, pureblood, and good looking, so you believe everyone will want to be your friend or bow to you. But not me because I see myself as equal or even better than you."Lucius was completely taken off guard by her, no one had ever spoken to him like her, but he liked it. Lucius had finally met his match and he loved it. The rest of the trip there cabin remained silent, Narcissa had managed to settle into a comfortable position and took a nap as Lucius sat their the whole time just staring at her, admiring her.

For everybody but Lucius, the beginning of the year was the same, the same old speech, the same old dinner, everybody talking about there breaks but, Lucius couldn't get her out of his mind. All of the Slytherins were hanging out in the common room when he finally spotted the blonde hair beauty and skipped over to her.

"Did you enjoy dinner? You don't seem to eat much." He said snapping her attention away from the book she was reading. She just glared her eyes above and ignored him.

"Mind if I have a sit?" He asked. She did not reply just moved her legs off of the couch and he took his seat. They remained silent for about an hour, the common room emptied and came down to just the sound of the fire cracking and the pages of Narcissa's book being flipped.

"So how are you enjoying being back at school?" Said Lucius trying to start conversation. Finally the girl spoke.

"Just fine." She coldly replied.

"And how did you enjoy the dinner?" The girl barely looked like she ate and being so thin it worried Lucius. She remained silent for a few seconds, marking her page and then put her book down.

"Well, if you must know it was not well, my sister is out of control and my other sister is in love with a filthy mudblood." She said trying to keep her calm and seriousness. Lucius did not know much about the Black Sisters but he had heard rumors, things along the lines of Andromeda snogging muggle born Ted Tonks and many things about Bellatrix snogging just about any rich pureblood boy.

They sat by the fire for an hour on the first night talking about her sister's and family but as Lucius laid in bed he still wanted to be with the girl and know everything about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few months Lucius began breaking down Narcissa's strong wall. She even began becoming less rude with the people around her and began eating healthy portioned meals. It was the night before the students would leave for Christmas break and most of the kids of age were at Hogsmeade, Lucius had been invited but their was only one person he wanted to spend his last night with someone who mattered more than any friend. Lucius was walking through the snow to the Black Lake where he assumed Narcissa would be and he was right. He spotted her sitting on a piece of fabric reading a book.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Narcissa said, shocking Lucius.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?" Said Lucius sitting down next to Narcissa.

"Shouldn't you be packing or in Hogsmeade or something?" The beautiful blonde girl said as she closed her book.

"I rather be with you." He said quietly, causing Narcissa to slightly blush. They stayed quiet for a few minutes just starring at the Black Lake before Lucius started to clear his throat.

"So, were you planning on attending the Malfoy Christmas Ball?" Shyly asked Lucius. Narcissa, well no one had ever seen this shyer side of Lucius.

"Well Lucius, I personally did not plan on attending but my parents convinced myself and my sisters to attend." She was always so mature and well put together, something Lucius valued.

"Narcissa, I was wandering, uhm, would you like to attend the ball with me?" Lucius stuttered out. Narcissa took a moment before she replied,

"I would be honored." She said before standing up and walking towards the castle.

Lucius was pretty sure that Narcissa had agreed to go to the ball with her but the way she left made him uneasy and unsure. Lucius tried seeing Narcissa one last time before the Yule Ball but he had not seen her until they were back at the train station. Lucius was about to leave with his parents when he saw her unite with the rest of the Black Family. For a week Lucius had sent letters to Narcissa up until Christmas Day. Not a single letter was acknowledge or responded to. Narcissa loved doing this to people, driving them crazy with her stubborn qualities. It was Christmas and the clock had finally rang 6:00 pm, both Lucius and Narcissa had a good day with their families but now it was time for the ball. Lucius had dressed in his best black silk dress robes, combed his hair back, and wore a Malfoy crest necklace his grandmother had given him, the rest of his family dressed in there finest clothes all matching, his father wore black silk dress robes, and his mother wore a long black dress. Guest and families started pouring into the ball room which was decorated with a big lush decorated tree and had been decorated in a tasteful yet extravagant manor. Lucius was sitting at a table byself when he finally saw the family arrive. Bellatrix was wearing a short,tight black dress that was bedazzled, might have been considered inappropriately, Andromeda was wearing a knee red dress, nothing special in Lucius's eyes, Cygnus and Druella, their parents were dressed a silk dress robe and black gown. Finally, when the four moved, Lucius saw Narcissa.

She was wearing a mid knee length dress that showed off her long thin legs, it was a dark green, halter top, the bottom was fluffed out with layers of tulle, the straps and breast lining were dressed in crystals, along her tiny waist was a row of more diamonds, she was wearing a pair of black flats with diamonds, she had her long blonde hair curled tightly like her two sister's dark hair, she was barely wearing any makeup but Lucius could see a noticeable amount of mascara and gold eye shadow. Lucius immediately shot out of his seat and walked over to his date.

"Wow, Narcissa you look beautiful." Confidently said Lucius.

"You clean up pretty well yourself." Said Narcissa flashing him a small grin. Lucius had smiled back but left Narcissa standing by the entrance door by herself, leaving Narcissa feel some what alone. But then she saw him approach her parents and could hear them speak.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black may I have a dance with your daughter, Narcissa?" Said Lucius shaking Cygnus and kissing Druella's hands.

"Well of course, young Malfoy." Said Narcissa's mother, Druella as Cygnus just nodded. Lucius quickly walked back to Narcissa.

"May I have this dance?" Lucius said offering his elbow to Narcissa, in response she just intertwined her own with his. They walked to the middle of the dance floor when a new song began playing. Lucius slowly took a step towards Narcissa but made sure they were a safe distance apart. He put his right hand her back and took her hand in his left, she gradually put her free hand on his shoulder. The rest of the night they had danced until the ball came to an end. When the last song finished, all the dates including Narcissa and Lucius had unraveled from their dancing form and the males bowed to and kissed the woman's hand.

"Narcissa, I got you a gift." Said Lucius as he raised his head back up. He slowly pulled out a long black box and opened it before her, it was a beautiful bracelet that had three vertical rows of black crystals surrounding a single row of clear.

"Lucius, it's beautiful." She said, almost too speechless to speak.

"May I?" Narcissa stuck out her tiny left wrist and Lucius clasped the bracelet on it.

"Goodnight Narcissa."

"Goodnight Lucius." Lucius had watched her walk away but then she turned around and came floating back.

"I forgot something." She got on her toes and placed a gently kiss on his cheek before running up to leave with her family.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of winter break had flown by quickly and now the students were back to school. Lucius had not heard from or seen Narcissa since his family ball and could not wait to see her again, the train ride was quiet for him as he could not find his crush so he hoped to find her in the dinning hall. As all the students poured into the hall he sat himself next to his friend Severus and a fourth year boy. He scanned the table looking for long blonde hair but nothing, he spotted the wild mess of black curls and brown curls that belonged to the sisters of his target but there was no sign of Narcissa. Lucius was quiet throughout dinner and only made small talk about the break with the people around him. Finally, it was time for the students to head back to the common rooms and Lucius quickly left hopping that Narcissa might be hanging out or reading in there. He looked around but there was no sign, he looked out the window facing the Black Lake and saw a small figure, from the back he saw a familiar tumble of long blonde hair but as the figure slowly turned her head he could see her piercing blue eyes. Lucius snuck out of the common room and went to find Professor Slughorn, he took a breathe and knocked on his office door not knowing if he would get in trouble or not.

"Lucius, what brings you hear at this hour?" Asked the smiling professor.

"Well Professor Slughorn, I was wandering if I may have permission to go to the Black Lake. I assure you it would only be for a few minutes." Lucius said.

"Well, just don't be to long." Replied Slughorn, taking a minute to think over his decision.

"Thank you professor, goodnight." Said Lucius as he headed away from the office.

"Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy." Once Lucius heard the door close, he began running. Lucius found the exit that would quickly lead him to the lake and left the castle. The air was cold, the temperature had to be below freezing, and to top it off it began snowing. Lucius began to shiver as he sped up his pace to the lake. Finally he was just a few feet behind her.

"Shouldn't you be inside, Mr. Malfoy?" He heard her voice sharply said right before he took another step.

"Shouldn't you have been?" Lucius said as he took a seat next to Narcissa.

"I got permission from Professor Dumbledoor, and what is your excuse for being out at the late hour Mr. Malfoy?"

"Slughorn, and I was worried about you aren't you hungry?"

"He is such a kind man, and thank you for your concern but I am fine."

"Well, aren't you cold out here? Why don't we head back inside." Lucius said signally his head towards the castle. Narcissa just shook her head in replied and look like a statue as she stared at the lake.

"Please, Narcissa it is so cold out here, I do not want you to catch a cold."

"Lucius, thank you very much for your gesture but I assure you I am fine." She said as she shot him a smirk.

"Just get up and let's go back inside." Lucius stood up and offered his hand to Narcissa. She slowly stepped up, she appeared to be weak and was shaking.

"Are you okay Narcissa?" Lucius said in a worried voice, she quietly replied a yes and they dissapeared from the lake and went back to the castle. Once they were inside Lucius could finally see her in the light, she looked so thin and weak, her face was thinner and eyes slowly sinking in, she was still beautiful but underneath it all Lucius could see something was wrong. They walked all the way to the common room door in silence when Lucius could not keep quiet anymore. He stopped walking and turned Narcissa to face him and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Why aren't you eating?" He seriously said.

"I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Malfoy." The blonde beauty replied still holding eye contact with Lucius.

"Don't even try that with me Narcissa. I can just take a look at you and tell you aren't well." Narcissa looked down and stayed quiet. She felt a strong hand place a gentle grip on one of her shoulders.

"You know you can tell me anything, Narcissa I will help you with everything and anything." She took a deep breathe and looked back into his cool grey eyes.

"Lucius, it is everything. My Grandmother is dieing, I know Andromeda is going to be disowned soon, and I just feel so stressed and I don't know why." Lucius, felt his heart break as he saw his best friend cracking at the seems.

"Don't worry Narcissa, I will always be able to help you." Lucius pulled Narcissa into a hug.

"Okay now shall we get back to the common room?" Narcissa immediately replied. The room was still pretty full with the students so the two decided to just get sleep.

That night Lucius stayed up with thoughts of how he was starting to get a crush on Naricssa, Narcissa stayed up with thoughts of how she was thankful to have someone like a big brother in her life


End file.
